Christine Wallis
Name: Christine Jane Wallis Gender: Female Age: 16 School: Davison Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: SoTF TV , Medieval Fencing, Longbow Archery, Society for Creative Anachronism, Organic Gardening, Running Appearance: At 5’11” and 153 lb, Christine is a lightly muscled young woman with a pillar-like figure. She wears her dark hair in a neat pixie cut, which compliments her oval face and high cheekbones. Despite having pale skin and the usual acne associated with the teenaged years, Christine does not wear much by way of makeup. However, she does occasionally wear a little bit of eyeliner to enlarge and highlight her hazel eyes. Christine tends towards fairly casual, if slightly lazy dressing. Most days, she'll throw on a pair of jeans and a slogan T-shirt, maybe a sports jacket. On days where she feels the need to be extra dressy, she might even consider swapping the T-shirt for a loose blouse. Biography: Christine is an only child, the daughter of Dorian and June Wallis, both software engineers. She grew up in a fairly stable environment, her parents taking an active role in her upbringing, which was strict, but fair. She was taught the consequences of her actions and encouraged to take responsibility for her own choices and to find her own interests and hobbies. As active members of the Society for Creative Anachronism (SCA), Dorian and June took Christine to society meetings and training days, carrying her in her basket when she was a baby, then later switching to strollers, and much later simply bringing her along. While June practised archery, singing and the finer points of arts and sciences in the SCA, Dorian would occasionally co-opt his daughter, taking her to fencing and heavy weaponry classes. Christine was a rambunctious little tomboy who got into everything and often ended up in a whole heap of trouble, but usually managed to get out relatively unscathed. As a very young child, Christine once started a “rock fight” at the SCA that resulted in another kid getting three stitches. Her parents were very disappointed with her and sat her down to talk about pain and empathy. Once Christine realised the damage she caused, she was quick to apologise to her friend. She took the lesson to heart and became more responsible with her actions as a result. Still, she was encouraged to find creative solutions to her problems, rather than being discouraged from getting into things. Though June attempted to get Christine interested in ladylike activities crafting and singing at the SCA, Christine took to light weaponry very well and started fencing and archery lessons as soon as she was able, much to her father’s delight. As she got older, she became a full fledged member of The Kingdom of the Outlands, fighting in mock wars and participating in archery competitions. Because of her height, Christine favours twin schlagers in battle and also uses a longbow. She tends towards mind games in duels and often menaces her opponent with an overhand draw. She can also be somewhat lazy with her footwork, though her accuracy with the sword point is excellent. She is an incredibly accurate archer and is fully capable of hitting both moving and static targets, particularly with the longbow, which is her favoured weapon. While Christine's strategies with her weapon and throughout life are fairly well thought out, they are not adaptable. Her inflexibility in situations that contain unexpected variables or reactions is well documented. It is this inflexibility that caused Christine to place in her last fencing competition, she lost the final match to an opponent who did not fall for her mind games and was unable to properly adapt her style to match her opponent's. Christine enjoys SoTF. While she finds no particular interest in the violence, she enjoys the display of cunning and athleticism of participants. As a goal oriented and dedicated person, Christine often envisions imaginary strategies for suriving SoTF. When she was 13, a special signed SoTF DVD box set went up on ebay. It was expensive, of course, but Christine was immediately galvanised into action. She mowed lawns, did extra chores, set up a lemonade stand and even made a small dog walking business in order to raise the necessary capital to purchase the set. She was completely devastated when the box set was snatched out of her hands by a last minute bidder. Christine loves a good challenge and excels in the athletic front. She is a member of her school’s track and field and archery teams. It is her athleticism that led her to entry into Davidson Secondary School. While Christine has developed a healthy sense of competition, she finds little challenge in archery, as she feels that she is miles ahead of her opponents. She is, however, extremely diligent with her training, practising on the track three times a week to increase her endurance and become a better long distance runner. Christine has won a few races and has a good rapport with her coach. It is Christine’s dream to represent the country in the Olympics someday, and she works hard towards that goal. Christine’s grades in school are fairly average. She passes all her classes, but does not get any particularly remarkable grades. She socialised well and widely with other students, but usually maintains a small but close group of friends. All in all, she is a fairly forgettable student to most of her teachers. Despite her ridiculous ability to get sunburned, Christine is quite an outdoorsy person and also enjoys gardening, particularly organic vegetable gardening. Gardening is a fairly new interest of Christine’s, which she picked up after listening to a lecture about the subject. She hasn’t had much luck raising any plants so far, but she has managed to sell her compost. Advantages: As a long-distance runner, Christine is very fit and agile. She’s got oodles of stamina and endurance, not to mention a strong interest in medieval martial arts. She’s also a goal-oriented person and good at planning. Disadvantages: Christine doesn’t like to lose and will often become morose or irritable when she’s fails at a task. She can also be derailed easily when something doesn’t go according to her plans, or if a situation has too many variable factors in it. Designated Number: Tan Bats 5 (TB5). ---- Designated Weapon: Meat Cleaver Mentor Comment: "The only plan that matters is His plan. Stick to that, and losing won't ever be a worry." Evaluations Handled By: 'selphie_trabia, Mini_HELP '''Kills: 'Christopher Schwartz 'Killed By: 'Christopher Schwartz 'Collected Weapons: '''Meat Cleaver (designated weapon) '''Allies: 'Erik Sheely 'Enemies: 'Christopher Schwartz, Shadi Williams 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' Christine remained largely under the radar for the first part of the game, lingering around the nature walk and having no real encounters until sometime after the second announcement. At this point, her mentor finally spoke to her, and in so doing attracted the attention of Erik Sheely, her classmate and assigned teammate. The two talked briefly, with Christine questioning Erik on the state of the game, but were soon interrupted by gunshots nearby. The pair considered leaving, but before they could decide Genesis Bradley-Baker, a girl from Whittree Secondary School, rushed nearby, and Erik called out to her. Sissy claimed that she had come under attack, though did not immediately name her assailant; before Christine and Erik could extract further details, they were joined by Christopher Schwartz, who demanded to know what they'd done to Sissy; Sissy, in turn, claimed that Chris was the one who'd attacked her. Before the group could get to the bottom of Sissy's claims, another voice chimed in: Saachi Nidal, taking Chris' side and claiming that Sissy had fired her own gun into the air, making the entire story a fabrication. Sissy amended her story, insisting that Saachi was Chris' partner in crime. Christine and Erik tried to puzzle out the situation, with Erik expressing his desire for all involved to just leave him and Christine alone. Chris finally broke the impasse, stating that, while he had never even seen Sissy before in his life, he had seen a lot of other troublesome things, including the corpse of his girlfriend, and that if Sissy was so intent on casting him as a monster, he'd be willing to play the part. He shot Sissy in the face, killing her, and then turned his gun on Saachi, critically wounding her. He stated that he'd gun for the ten kills, and that Erik and Christine would be next, but when he attempted to gun them down he discovered that his gun was out of ammunition, and fled into the wooded slope nearby. Erik took off after him, and Christine, after spending a moment considering abandoning her teammate, followed. While they lost Chris' trail, they did soon run into Eden Bishop. Erik demanded information on Chris' path, but Eden claimed not to know anything. Christine advocated for moving on quickly, believing Eden to be ignorant of the situation, but Erik lashed out at Eden, bludgeoning the girl to death with his bat. Christine, in shock, asked what Erik was thinking; he expressed his conviction that Eden had been working with Chris, planning to ambush them. Christine expressed her skepticism, and told Erik that they had to be more careful in the future, but was cut off by gunfire. Shadi Williams, having found the site of Chris' attack, had taken Sissy's gun and finished off Saachi, then set out after the others. She ambushed Erik and Christine, emptying her clip and in the process landing a shot that shattered Erik's right elbow. Shadi charged after Erik, who tripped over Eden's corpse while backpedaling, and tried to finish him off, though he was able to evade her first attack. Before she could try again, Christine stepped forward and offered Shadi a chance to leave. Shadi, believing herself to hold the upper hand, declined, and the two girls squared off. While Shadi held an advantage in size and reach, Christine more than made up for it in training and agility, and was able to sneak an attack through Shadi's guard with a feint, crippling the girl's right arm. She then elbowed Shadi in the solar plexus and kicked her legs out from under her. Shadi tried to pull herself up, but Erik returned, pushing her back down with his foot and then stomping her in the face until she died. Christine and Erik cleaned and bandaged Erik's wound as best they could, then decided to search for Shadi's gun. As Erik moved to where the girl had come from, however, he was caught by two shotgun blasts, one to the chest and the next to the head, killing him. Chris, weapon by now reloaded, stepped out, greeting Christine and then shooting her in the chest as well. Christine knew she was fatally wounded, but lured Chris close to her, asking for one final request; when he moved closer to hear what she was saying, Christine lunged at him, stabbing him in the neck and severing an artery, thoguh Chris shot her again as she moved. Mission accomplished, Christine collapsed, and Chris shot her once more; Christine died laughing, knowing she had mortally wounded Chris as well. 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: *''"It's the first I've heard of him. Is he a piece of work?"'' - Christine talks with Erik about their mentor *''"Let's go. She doesn't know anything. Let's hurry."'' - Christine suggests leaving Eden Bishop alone *''"Go."'' - Christine offers Shadi Williams a chance to leave in peace *''"Chris. You got me. But I was... just hoping you might... give me one final request."'' - Christine lures her killer in... *''"Die with me."'' - ...then reveals her true motives Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Christine, in chronological order Sandbox: *Henshaw SOTF-TV: *Kill Your Heroes Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Christine. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Christine is really hard to discuss because apart from her inactivity she had only two posts in a Sandbox thread so obscure nobody noticed it wasn't listed on this page until I added it last week, in which she had absolutely no interaction of any sort with other characters. Her concept is interesting, and her status as a nearly totally blank slate made her a pretty perfect choice to shanghai as the PoV character for the big inactive throw-down, but aside from that she just wasn't in the game. I guess the biggest thing that does is make me ponder what might have been had she had even a single post to suggest more of a course for her. - MurderWeasel Category:SOTF-TV Category:Characters